


Die Sache mit der Deduktion

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Drabble, das mir spontan einfiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sache mit der Deduktion

„Mindestens zwanzig Jahre alt.  
Engländer, schlechte Wahl.  
Die Deutschen sind eindeutig überlegen.  
Wackelt wohl hin und wieder,  
doch bei dem Alter verzeihlich.  
Mehrere Optionen zur Auswahl.  
Aber…. ich weiß noch nicht so recht, ob es passt.“

Eine genervte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund fragte.  
„Wollen sie nun, oder nicht?“

John verdrehte die Augen, entschuldigte sich für seinen Mitbewohner.  
„Wir haben es gleich. Nur noch eine Minute, bitte.“

An den hageren, schwarzgelockten Mann vor sich auf den Knien gerichtet waren seine Worte schneidender.

„Herrgott, Sherlock,  
Sie deduzieren nicht wirklich die Waschmaschine,  
die Sie kaufen wollen, oder?“

„Doch, John,  
denn mir ist LANGWEILIG!“


End file.
